


Starry Eyed

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain Grand Prix 2018, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Kimi wants to forget about the race and help Sebastian celebrate his win but the German knows that the Finn is not alright. With the help of a star filled night and champagne, they share a first kiss in the moonlight.





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glowing in the dark.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849203) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies). 



> Taking inspiration from CustardCreamies work of Glowing in the Dark where Seb and Kimi share champagne on the podium and have a first kiss. I've changed this so that it focuses on Kimi refusing to discuss the incident so that he would rather help Seb celebrate. However, Seb knows his teammate far too well and they discuss what's happened whilst they're on the podium. Slight change of the different stories I've been reading as the focus is on Kimi suffering with anxiety over what's happened. I thought I would change things slightly. Hope you all enjoy!

Sebastian couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he was standing on the podium without his teammate. He had been told about Kimi's DNF and what happened with the mechanic and knew that tonight would not entirely consist of celebration. He went through interviews with the media, all the while keeping Kimi in the back of his mind. Once he had finished, he returned to the motorhome and immediately received slaps on the back and words of praise for the win. When he went to his little room to get changed, he felt slightly disappointed at the fact that Kimi was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until he had finished getting changed that he noticed a little note on the side table. 

Meet me on the podium at 9pm.

Sebastian couldn't think who it could be from but decided he would go there once he had celebrated with the team for a little while.

When it did come to nearly 9pm, Seb made his way quietly to the podium. He was on high alert knowing that no one was really supposed to be around at this time of night but the feeling of excitement took over as he still had no idea who would want to meet him at this time of night. When he walked out onto the podium, he was surprised to see the top step filled with lanterns and the shadow of a champagne bottle hiding on the second step.

"Glad you could make it." A voice called out.

Seb froze. He knew that voice. It was then that he noticed a shadow hiding near the darkest side of the podium where the lanterns couldn't reach. The shadow moved towards the light and it was none other than his teammate. 

"Kimi?" Sebastian was shocked.

"I thought we could celebrate your win together." Kimi said with a little smile as he pointed towards the champagne bottle.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. Kimi gestured for Seb to take a seat on the top step of the podium whilst he moved to the 3rd place step to grab some champagne glasses that were hiding behind it. He then sat down at Seb's left hand side then gave him a glass before reaching over to grab the bottle. The German tried to ignore the fact that Kimi was practically leaning into him as he grabbed the bottle. When Kimi did reach the bottle, he tried to give it to Seb but the German was having none of it.

"You open it. I insist."

Kimi then went to shake the bottle keeping an eye on Seb's face who was staring back at him with wide eyes. The Finn chuckled at the look.

"As if I would do it." He said.

Sebastian sighed.

"Well it would be you clearing up the mess if you did."

Kimi opened the bottle then poured the champagne into the glasses. They sat in silence for a bit just sipping on the champagne and staring out into the stars. It was a beautiful night. Seb could see that his teammate wasn't entirely happy, given what had happened during the pitstop and he knew deep down that the Finn was blaming himself.

"I'm sorry about your race." Seb told Kimi.

The Finn froze beside him and he shook his head.

"We're supposed to be celebrating your win."

"How can we celebrate when you're being in total denial about what happened? You're not okay, Kimi." Seb told his teammate.

Kimi sighed and got up from the podium, placing his glass on the 3rd place step and moved away from Seb looking up at the stars. Seb followed him and they stood side by side.

"I'm fine." The Finn said quietly.

"No you're not. You blame yourself for what happened. It isn't your fault." Said Seb.

"Francesco is in hospital, Seb. It is my fault." 

"You were given the green light and you went. Everyone else would have done that too." Seb replied.

"They said I didn't care, the media."

"Since when do you care about the media think, besides they don't know you."

"Seb, they said I didn't help. I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I didn't really know what happened." Kimi stuttered.

"You're not a doctor, Kimi. You couldn't have done anything. Don't listen to what the media are saying." Seb replied soothingly. 

"He's in the hospital. My car went over his leg. It's broken in two places." Kimi rambled.

"He'll be fine. Francesco is a fighter. He'll be back to work in no time." Seb insisted.

Kimi sighed.

"I just feel so bad." His voice cracked slightly. 

Seb then reached over and pulled his teammate into his arms and let him rest his head on his shoulder as he felt the Finn hug him back.

"You listen to me, Kimi Raikkonen. This is not your fault. It was a system fault. They'll investigate it. Francesco will be alright. He's strong like you are, you will both get through this. Don't listen to what anyone has to say about the way you reacted. They don't know what was going on in your head. Nothing like this had happened before, there's no guide to how you should react. You are a strong and kind individual. The media can't see because they don't know the real you. You're the Iceman because you don't care what they have to say. You don't care about what anyone says about you. Inside you're Kimi. The real Kimi. I know you well enough that you will fight this." Sebastian whispered these words into the Finn's ear.

That's when Kimi felt a slight weight taken off his shoulders. Seb knew him and he didn't judge him. In a moment of vulnerability, Seb was keeping him feeling strong. He would be alright eventually. He pulled apart from his teammate to look at him. Seb had a look of love and adoration in his eye that it made Kimi's heart swell. 

"I have another surprise for you." Kimi told the German.

Seb frowned.

"Can you shut your eyes?" Kimi asked.

"Why?" Seb questioned.

"For me." 

Seb could never refuse him so he did as he was told. There was a moment of silence as Kimi hesitated over what he was about to do next.

"You're not going to spray champagne in my face are you?" Seb asked with a small smile.

The only answer he got was a small chuckle. 

Kimi knew this was now or never.

As Seb stood, still standing with his eyes closed, he was tempted to open them to see what Kimi was planning. Those thoughts went out the window when he felt soft lips pressing hesitantly against his own. He inhaled sharply before kissing back, moving his lips against Kimi's. Seb reached out to grab hold of the collar on Kimi's Ferrari top to keep him close as he felt Kimi's warm arms wrap around his waist. They were standing there kissing under the stars for what seemed like hours but it really had only been a few minutes. When they broke apart for air, they stayed close to each other and rested their foreheads together. Kimi gazed into Seb's eyes. Seb moved a hand to cup Kimi's cheek, his fingers started to play with the hair at Kimi's neck. He smiled at Kimi. The Finn wanted to tell Seb what he felt in the moment. The words that he had uttered into his ear had helped and now as they stood on the podium together he just felt so happy. He couldn't use words so decided to use actions. He smiled at Seb as they maintained their gaze before tilting his head to kiss him again.

It really was a beautiful night.


End file.
